The present invention relates to a sliding T-shirts printing pallet. More particularly, this invention relates to a sliding T-shirts printing pallet, which accommodates T-shirts of different sizes without strain on the T-shirts facilitating printing.
Printing patterns on a T-shirts is not a simple work. Fabric's readiness to crease and bunch makes it actually challenging to print on such T-shirts. Therefore, usually a board has been used to provide a firm and flat surface on which the T-shirts spread and then a pattern may be printed.
However, since the T-shirts and the board have portions for shoulder blades, it is not always easy to put on the T-shirts on the board to prepare to print. The T-shirts must be stretched to accommodate the board within, during the process of which the T-shirts can be stretched out beyond the fabric's resilience limit and damaged.
Accordingly, a need for a sliding T-shirts printing pallet has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands of T-shirts printing. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.